And now for Something completly different
by Elisheva94
Summary: Pas loin de Mankato, une étrange lumière apparaît. Le lendemain tout les champs d'un fermier sont mort. Les frères Winchesters commencent à enquêter sur ce qui semble être l'apparition d'un démon. Pourtant la chose qui est apparue est beaucoup plus puissante pour être qu'un simple démon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Matt avait tout préparé pour cette soirée. Il avait réuni ses meilleurs amis et tous avaient réussi à proposer à certaines filles de venir. _Ç_ _a va être une bonne soirée,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il sortait les caisses de bières qu'il avait apportées, du coffre du camion de son père. Tout était parfait. Ses amis avaient apporté des pétards à fumer, de la bière bien froide... Le ciel n'étaient pas couverts. C'était la plus belle journée et la plus belle soirée d'été depuis plus d'une semaine de mauvais temps. L'été arrivait à sa fin, à l'automne il entrerait au collège et commencerait sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour faire de cette soirée vraiment inoubliable était de réussir à avoir un baiser de Caroline. S'il y arrivait, il aurait la motivation de continuer dans la vie. Il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir embrassé une fille avant d'entrer dans le vrai monde. Il l'avait dans le coin de l'œil depuis deux ans et, depuis, les deux parlaient ensemble.

La famille de Caroline avait emménagé à Mankato pour s'éloigner des grandes villes. Matt avait tout de suite approché Caroline pour l'aider à mieux s'intégrer dans la petite communauté. Par la suite, ils avaient souvent fait des travaux d'équipe de l'école ensemble. Malgré les nombreuses approches de Matt, Caroline n'avait jamais semblé comprendre. Elle est restée souvent distante avec lui. C'est pour cette raison que Matt espérait au moins lui voler un baiser ce soir.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé au feu. Il déposa la caisse au sol et observa leur groupe. Ses amis s'étaient tous déplacés pour l'occasion. Il y avait Steven et ses cheveux blonds regardaient les étoiles en parlant avec Sophie. Jason faisait un concours de bouteille avec Alex et visiblement Alex était sur le point de gagner. Tim avait apporté sa guitare et jouait doucement pour Maude. Depuis un mois, il s'entraînait tous les soirs pour pouvoir montrer ses talents à Maude et pour l'intégrer dans leur petit groupe. Matt voyait que Maude avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il y aurait forcement du travail, mais c'était dans la poche pour Tim. Il ne restait que Caroline, assise toute seule sur une souche.

Matt prit deux bouteilles et s'approcha d'elle. Il en ouvrit une et lui tendit. Elle rougit un peu et a pris. Elle ne prit qu'une petite gorgée. Matt s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se tortilla un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Matt sourit doucement.

C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on était tous les deux? demanda-t-il à Caroline.

On n'est pas vraiment seul, répondit-elle en pointant leurs différents amis autour du feu.

Matt rit doucement. Caroline aussi. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il en était à sa quatrième bière et il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans son torse. Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

Il sursauta lorsque Caroline mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle regarda dans ses yeux. Matt remarqua comment ils étaient vraiment les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Ils étaient bleus comme des saphirs.

Veux-tu qu'on aille tout seul dans les bois? On n'a pas besoin de rester avec les autres toute la soirée, lui proposa-t-elle.

Matt hocha la tête. Tous les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bois. Jason qui était couché par terre le regarda. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Matt lui renvoya. Tout allait bien. Tout était maîtrisé. Il avait l'assurance que Caroline avait la même idée que lui. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait venir gâcher ce beau moment?

Caroline l'emmena derrière un buisson. Ils pouvaient encore entendre la guitare de Tim et la lueur du feu. Les mains de Caroline étaient froides et tremblaient. Matt aussi était nerveux. _J'espère qu'elle ne me rejettera pas_ , pensa-t-il, _pas après en être arrivé aussi loin_. Elle s'installa sur le sol. Matt fit de même. Caroline regarda au ciel.

Les étoiles sont tellement belles... soupira Caroline.

Ouais...

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était tellement belle ce soir. Il rougit. Une fille aussi belle qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Il commençait à douter de lui. _Pourquoi je regrette toujours au dernier moment,_ se dit-il _._ Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Matt finissait toujours par être découragé par l'adversité. Il se coucha sur le dos. Les bras ouverts. _C'est vrai que les étoiles sont belles,_ pensa-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Caroline en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis un imbécile qui n'est pas capable de se rendre au bout de sa pensée.

Alors, j'aimerais que tu sois mon imbécile, rien qu'à moi.

Matt se mit sur ses coudes. Ses oreilles ne devaient pas bien fonctionner. Caroline venait de lui proposer de sortir avec elle. _À quoi est-ce qu'elle pense? On ne pourra être ensemble que pour la fin de l'été_ étaient les pensées qui traversaient sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

Je ne le serais qu'une semaine environ, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner?

On pourra toujours se voir. Les fins de semaine, durant les vacances et l'été prochain. On trouvera un moyen.

Elle était tellement confiante dans ce qu'elle disait. Matt était vraiment heureux.

Je ne pense pas être assez bon pour toi.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Le cœur de Matt battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentait la terre tremblée sous lui. Caroline s'approchait de lui de plus en plus. Les feuilles des arbres tombaient autour d'eux. Une lumière bleue commençait à prendre de l'intensité sur sa droite. Il poussa doucement Caroline et regarda la lumière. Une brise commença à monter. Elle s'intensifia au même rythme que la lumière.

-Il y a quelque chose là bas? Dis Matt.

Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Caroline. Retournons avec les autres, on continuera notre discussion plus tard. Je ne suis pas à l'aise.

OK, allons-y.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble. Le vent soufflait fort derrière eux. Les arbres tremblaient. Les autres avaient arrêté de boire et regardaient par la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Steven.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Évitons les ennuis, décida Matt.

À l'instant où il terminait sa phrase, une explosion éclata derrière lui. Tous regardèrent la forêt. Un immense jet de lumière montait dans le ciel. La lumière était aveuglante. Le plus étrange est qu'elle disparut aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, suivit d'une dernière et puissante bourrasque. _C'était quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Étaient les pensées qui traversaient la tête de Matt. Leur feu s'était éteint et l'air était devenu tout à coup, l'air beaucoup plus frais.

Allez, on retourne aux camions et on s'en va, dit Matt.

Personne ne protesta. Ils prirent tous ce qu'ils avaient amenés et partirent pour les camions. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Matt regarda une dernière fois en direction de la forêt. Une petite lumière bleue brillait encore dans la forêt. Elle bondissait à travers les arbres et disparaissait derrière quelques un. Matt réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. Une ombre noire semblait suivre les mouvements de la lumière. L'ombre et la lumière étaient maintenant sorties du bois. L'ombre sauta par dessus les restes de leur feu et arriva à côté du camion. Matt perçut une immense tête carrée et cornue. Des yeux bleus brillants le fixèrent pendant un bref instant. Matt sentit un courant électrique le parcourir. Il vit une sorte de fumé s'échapper du bas de la tête et une faible lumière jaune-orange. L'ombre se campa et bondit par-dessus le camion. Alors qu'elle passait au-dessus de lui, Matt eut le temps de voir que la lumière bleue était attachée à un bras. _Il est en sang,_ pensa-t-il horrifier.

L'ombre atterrit sans faire de bruit de l'autre côté du camion et disparue à travers le champ. On n'entendait plus rien. Il n'y avait que la respiration bruyante de ses amis qui brisait le silence de la nuit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était!, demanda Caroline à côté de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de telle et lui non plus. _C'est vraiment la nuit la plus inoubliable de ma vie_ , était ses dernières pensées alors qu'il démarra le moteur et s'éloigna de cet endroit.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM

Sam sortait du marché général. L'Impala avait besoin de faire le plein d'essence et eux avaient besoin de la nourriture. Dean était accoté sur l'Impala, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées. Sam était allé acheter quelques vivres au marché général. Il baissa les yeux sur le journal qu'il avait pris avec les vivres. Un article en particulier avait attiré son attention. Apparemment, les champs aux alentours d'une ville pas loin avaient été complètement sabotés du jour au lendemain. Les plantes qui poussaient dans les champs avaient été retrouvées immangeables le lendemain. Les locaux mettaient la faute sur le dos des OGM qui font leurs apparitions dans plusieurs champs pour faciliter la production. _C'est juste une façon facile de mettre la faute sur les autres_ , pensa Sam. Pour lui, c'était évident que la mort des champs n'avait rien à voir avec de quelconque OGM. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ce travail.

Arrivé à l'Impala, il déposa le sac de plastique sur la banquette arrière et donna le journal à Dean.

Regarde, lis l'article de la page 3.

Dean le regarda. Il prit le journal et lut l'article. Ses sourcils froncèrent alors qu'il parcourait les lignes de l'article.

Ouais, tu penses que c'est de notre ressort? Ça pourrait vraiment être dû à une contamination.

Non, ce genre de contamination apparaît et fait effet sur plusieurs jours ou semaines, pas du jour au lendemain. De plus, on sait que lorsqu'un démon est dans les parages, des champs meurent. Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, c'est juste à côté, on a rien à perdre.

Dean grommela un peu. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas du tout emballé dans l'idée d'aller dans cette ville, Sam le voyait très bien.

OK, si t'es pas emballé plus que ça on peut juste aller faire un tour et revenir tout de suite après. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Dean soupira. Depuis quelques jours il semblait particulièrement épuisé. _Si cette histoire est vraiment due aux OGM, il aura la chance de se reposer un peu plus._ Dean resta silencieux. Il relut l'article plusieurs fois sans dire un mot. Sam sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de renoncer. _Je vais sortir mon Jocker._

 _-_ Il paraît que les tartes vendues à Mankato sont les meilleures de la région.

Dean leva la tête. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Sam sourit.

-Tu te fous de moi? Dis Dean sur ses gardes.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est le commis au marché général qui me l'a dit. Il s'était arrêté pour dîner au motel et le dessert était une tarte maison. Elle était la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais mangée.

Dean baissa les épaules. Sam avait gagné, il pouvait clairement le voir. Dean déposa le journal à côté du sac de plastique sur la banquette arrière. La jauge dans l'Impala sauta indiquant qu'elle était pleine. Dean sorti la jauge et la plaça sur la borne.

-OK, allons-y, dit-il.

Dean s'installa derrière le volant, tandis que Sam prit sa place à côté de lui. Dean démarra le moteur. Il tourna le volant et la voiture fit un demi-tour complet pour prendre la direction de Mankato. Dean roula un long moment en silence avant de se tourner vers Sam.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur cette ville, autre que sur les tartes? dit-il à Sam.

-Bien, c'est une petite ville tranquille avec quelques habitants, selon le commis. Le champ appartient à un certain Max Ferguson. Si on veut des informations sur les champs c'est lui qu'il faut aller voir. Aussi, il m'a aussi suggéré de voir Marie si on a la chance. Elle connaît tout de la ville si on a besoin de plus amples clarifications. Oh, et c'est elle qui fait les tartes du motel.

-Ses tartes ont vraiment intérêt à être les meilleures de la région. Sinon... commença Dean en levant la main.

-Sinon quoi?

Dean se retint. Il frappa sa main sur la banquette à côté de lui. Sam voyait bien qu'il l'avait vexé en le coupant de cette façon. Dean n'avait vraiment pas la tête à partir pour partir enquêter. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. _J'espère vraiment que ce sera quelque chose de petit et qu'on pourra se reposer._

-Écoute, dit Sam, clairement il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec ces champs. On va jeter un coup d'œil et rentrer s'il n'y a rien. Et même s'il n'y a rien, je vais te prendre une tarte.

Dean soupira, il était résolu. Sam n'était pas chaud à l'idée d'y aller avec son frère qui ne mettrait pas du tout du sien. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Il allait l'accompagner chez le fermier, c'est sûr, mais pour le reste... Dean allait probablement aller s'installer au bar et boire le reste de l'après-midi pour noyer Dieu seul sait quoi. Peut-être que la perspective d'éliminer un ou deux démons allait lui remonter le moral au final. _Ça promet d'être vraiment une longue journée._ Sam se cala dans son siège, Dean ne semblait pas vouloir parler plus que ça. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'Impala le bercer dans un léger sommeil jusqu'à Mankato.


	3. Chapter 3

MATT

Matt entendit la voiture avant de la voir arrivée. Il était en train de réparer le moteur du tracteur. Puisque les champs étaient tous morts, il n'y avait rien à récolter alors il profitait des derniers jours pour réparer les outils de son père. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qui arrivait. Il s'agissait d'une vieille voiture, il n'en avait jamais vu des modèles comme tels. Elle était belle, Matt voulait bien le reconnaître. _Elle a un beau son aussi, son propriétaire en prend bien soin._ La peinture était noire et brillait sous le soleil de fin d'été. Il siffla doucement. La voiture était sur la route et roulait doucement. Il fut surpris de la voir tourner dans l'entrée de son père. Il prit le linge à côté de lui et s'essuya les mains.

-Papa, quelqu'un vient, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Son père avec son ventre arriva derrière lui. Matt le regarda. Depuis la mort de ses champs, il avait l'impression que son père avait vieilli de dix ans de plus. Il est vrai qu'il n'était plus si jeune, ils avaient célébré son 55e anniversaire il y a deux mois. Pourtant, il semblait avoir plus de rides que d'habitude et semblait avoir perdu un peu de vivacité. Max Ferguson avait toujours l'habitude de sourire à la vue d'étranger. Toujours prêt à aider son prochain, mais cette voiture ne semblait pas l'égayer plus que ça.

Max Ferguson avait vécu toute sa vie autour de sa ferme, l'ayant repris lorsque son père est mort. Max était l'incarnation d'un bon vivant. Il portait fièrement une petite moustache sous son nez. Matt n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un perdu de la campagne avec la moustache, mais Max répliquait toujours que c'était pour aller avec le reste de la ferme. Il prenait soin de sa ferme et sa famille. Il aimait prendre un coup de temps en temps, mais jamais au point de rentrer complètement ivre. Il n'avait jamais frappé Matt ou sa mère de son vivant. Matt l'admirait pour ce qu'il était. Même s'il ne reprenait pas la ferme familiale, il voulait élever sa future famille avec les mêmes préceptes que son père, surtout si c'est une famille avec Caroline. Les nombreux coups qu'il prenait lui avaient formé un beau ventre à bière. Max plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il s'agissait d'années de travail pour avoir ce résultat. Matt remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à ses champs.

Le son des portières se refermant sortit Matt de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et regarda les étrangers. L'un des deux s'étira paresseusement en sortant de la voiture. Même si Matt se considérait comme étant assez grand, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait petit à côté de ces étrangers. Celui aux cheveux longs était particulièrement grand.

Max avança vers les étrangers.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? interrogea Max.

-Êtes-vous Max Ferguson? demanda le plus grand des deux.

-Le seul et unique, répondit Max.

-Bonjour, je suis Sam, voici Dean. On aimerait écrire un article à propos de ce qui est arrivé à vos champs.

Le visage de Max s'assombrit pendant un instant. Il y avait eu quelques curieux qui étaient venus les voir le lendemain. Tout le monde était venu voir la mort des champs des Fergusons. _Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on n'arrivera pas dans notre quota avec ça._ C'est ce qui pesait le plus sur la tête de Max. Même si son fils ne reprenait pas l'affaire, il aurait quand même pu en prendre soin pendant encore quelques années. Cette catastrophe n'aurait pas pu arriver à un mauvais moment. _Il eut peur de devoir démanteler sa terre_. Max soupira, ses épaules s'abaissèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

Le plus grand des deux sortit un calepin et s'approcha de Max.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer tout ce que vous avez vu ou entendu? demanda celui qui s'était présenté au nom de Sam.

-OK, par ici, dit Max. Matt surveille la maison et continue sur le tracteur.

-OK, papa, répondit Matt en retournant dans le moteur du tracteur.

Il se pencha sur le moteur une nouvelle fois. L'huile coulait de partout. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il faudra qu'il le démonte au complet pour pouvoir avoir accès au tuyau percé. Il soupira, un peu découragé. Il se releva pour voir que le second étranger était resté à côté de lui.

-Vous ne suivez pas votre collègue? demanda Matt.

-Non, il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul. C'est... Matt ton nom, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et vous Dean?

L'étranger hocha la tête. Maintenant que Matt le voyait de proche, il remarqua qu'il était aussi fatigué que son père. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être ici, ça se voyait clairement.

-C'est pour quel journal ou magazine que vous faites l'article? demanda Matt, histoire de briser le silence.

-Oh, petit magazine de la ville voisine. C'est notre patron qui nous a envoyés ici, pour avoir quelque chose de nouveau. Sam et moi avons la réputation de trouver des histoires qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

-Vous pensez que c'est quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire? Vous ne pensez pas aux OGM?

-Moi oui, mais Sam non. Toi? C'est ta terre, tu dois avoir une idée de ce qui s'est passé, non?

Matt se referma. Il n'aimait pas la curiosité de cet homme. _J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, mais personne ne me_ croirait. Il prit sa caisse à outils et la déposa à côté de lui. Il prit une clé à molette et commença à dévisser les pièces engorgées d'huile. L'homme sembla avoir compris qu'il savait plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait, puisqu'il s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Tu sais quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

Matt soupira. _Je vais lui dire et il me prendra pour ce qu'il veut. Il faut que ces pensées sortent de ma tête._

-J'avais un peu bu, alors c'est peut-être un peu embrouillé, mais c'est pas les OGM qui ont endommagé nos champs.

-C'était quoi à ton avis?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il y a eu une immense lumière bleue dans le ciel et un coup de vent. Par après une ombre et une petite lumière sont sorties du bois. L'ombre est passée au-dessus de moi et a volé en direction de la ville.

-Une lumière, du vent et une ombre, c'est tout ce que tu sais?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai vu! Vous êtes pas obligé de me croire, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

-Et l'ombre elle s'est envolée? Elle n'a pas couru?

-Non, je l'ai clairement vu décollé du sol. Elle était vis-à-vis les lumières de la ville. Elle a sauté une dernière fois et est partie dans les airs. La petite lumière bleue aussi est partie dans les airs. Elle était transportée par l'ombre.

-C'est tout?

-L'ombre... Elle était grande et avait de grands yeux bleus. Ils étaient très brillants.

Matt observa le visage de l'étranger. Il était très pensif. _Il me croit_. Matt n'en revenait pas, un étranger qui venait écrire un article sur la mort des champs de son père croyait son histoire d'ombre et de lumières. L'étranger se tourna et observa les alentours. Il tourna doucement sur lui-même. Il regarda la ville au loin, les champs et il s'arrêta en pointant un petit bois.

-Ce bois-là? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est de là.

L'homme se frotta le menton. Il semblait satisfait avec ce que Matt lui ait dit, mais il lui manquait clairement d'autres informations. Matt se sentait quand même beaucoup mieux. Il avait raconté son histoire à son père, mais celui-ci n'avait que mis l'histoire de côté. Max savait que son fils avait bu et qu'il ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête. Selon lui, un chevreuil est probablement passé très proche d'eux.

Matt entendit des pas. Son père revenait avec l'autre étranger. Le calepin de ce dernier n'était plus dans ses mains. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait obtenu comme informations.

-OK je crois que ce sera tout, dit le grand étranger. Merci beaucoup monsieur Ferguson.

-Revenez si vous avez d'autres questions, répondit Max.

-Monsieur, pouvons-nous aller visiter vos terres pour prendre des photos? demanda Dean.

Max sembla surpris de la question, mais donna quand même son accord. Les étrangers retournèrent vers la voiture. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au bois que Matt avait montré à Dean.

-Ils ne trouveront rien dans ce bois, dit Max.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près du bois, Max retourna travailler dans la grange et Matt retourna au tracteur. _J'espère qu'ils vont trouver la cause de cette catastrophe_ , pensa Matt en commençant à enlever les pièces salles du tracteur.


	4. Chapter 4

DEAN

-Alors qu'est-ce que le vieux Ferguson a pu te dire? demanda Dean.

L'impala roulait doucement dans le champ. Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la salir de poussière. Ils se rapprochaient du bois que Matt lui avait montré.

-Pas grand-chose. Un soir, ses plantations étaient resplendissantes et le lendemain elles étaient toutes fanées. Je te le dis, Dean, il n'y a rien de naturel dans tout ça.

-T'as peut-être raison. Le jeune, Matt, il a vu quelque chose dans les bois la veille du phénomène.

Sam regarda Dean. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il était là?

-Oui, il était sur les lieux et avait un peu consommé, mais il a bien vu quelque chose.

Sam se cala dans son siège.

-Qu'est ce qu'il pense avoir vu? demanda Sam.

-Une grande ombre noire...

-Donc un démon? le coupa Sam.

-Non, l'ombre avait des yeux bleus et transportait un bras. Je ne connais aucun démon, sous forme de fumé qui arrive à transporter des bras lumineux.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient tous les deux retournés dans leurs pensées. Les pensées de Dean avaient complètement changé. _Sam avait raison et je suis un crétin_ , pensa-t-il en garant l'Impala.

En sortant de l'Impala, Dean se mit à renifler l'air. Il pensait trouver peut-être une faible odeur d'œuf pourri, mais rien. L'air était pur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais il entra quand même dans le bois. Sam le suivit.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Regarde ça, dit Sam au bout d'un moment.

Dean tourna la tête. Sam se tenait à côté d'une vielle souche renverser. Il s'était accroupi à côté. Il la tourna vers le haut révélant quatre longues marques dans le bois mort. Elles étaient minces et très profondes. Dean se rapprocha et les effleura du bout de ses doigts.

-On dirait des marques de griffes, dit Sam.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un simple animal ait pu faire ça. Tu crois que c'est notre grande ombre qui aurait pu laisser cette marque?

-En tout cas, c'est quelque chose de gros.

Ils se relevèrent. Devant la souche, d'autres traces de griffes étaient sur quelques arbres. Elles venaient toutes de la même direction. Les frères se regardèrent et suivirent les traces. Ce n'était pas des marques de combat. Toutes les marques étaient pareilles, ce qui laissait penser qu'une seule chose les avait faites.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Sam en fit le tour.

-Les marques ont disparu, dit Sam.

-Elles viennent d'ici, ça veut dire.

Dean marcha jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Il y avait un cercle en cendre parfait. Il se mit à genoux à côté et passa sa main au-dessus.

-C'est encore chaud, dit-il en regardant Sam.

-Encore? C'était il y a deux jours non?

Dean haussa les épaules. Quelque chose brillait au centre du cercle. Il s'étira et saisit l'objet dans sa main. Il l'approcha de son visage.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Sam.

Dean retourna l'objet dans sa main et la donna à Sam.

-C'est les quatre bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, dit Dean. C'est la clé de la cage de Lucifer.

Sam prit la clé dans ses mains. Elle était identique à celle qu'ils avaient faite il y a quelques années. Sam fronça les sourcils. Il retournait la clé dans tous les sens possibles.

-On a encore les bagues des cavaliers en notre possession, non? demanda Sam.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, sauf celle de la Mort.

Les deux frères se regardèrent _._ Dean pensa au champ mort. Lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la cage du diable pour la première fois, ils étaient en centre-ville et plus tard dans un cimetière. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de matière vivante autour, alors est-ce qu'ouvrir la cage pourrait tuer les plantes? Il se rappela la fois où il est sorti de l'enfer quand tous les arbres étaient tombés autour de sa tombe.

-Penses-tu que c'est ce qui se produit lorsque l'on ouvre la cage dans un endroit vivant? avança Dean.

-Possible. En même temps, même le bois est mort. Crois-tu que le diable soit sorti de sa cage?

-On l'aurait su, non? Cass nous aurait mis au courant.

-Hey, écoute!

Dean tendit l'oreille. Il entendait le vent à travers les arbres et les feuilles qui tombent, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre

-Il n'y a aucun son, animal... dit Dean doucement. Tout est mort.

Sam soupira. Il tourna encore la clé une dernière fois dans ses mains. Il tenta de séparer les bagues. Il força, mais la clé refusa de se défaire.

-Dean, les bagues sont soudées ensemble.

-Quoi?

Sam tendit la clé à Dean. Ce dernier la prit dans ses mains et l'observa en détail. _Putain, c'est soudé._ Maintenant qu'il regardait les bagues de plus près, il vit qu'il y avait des écritures étranges sur les côtés de la bague. Il la redonna à Sam qui l'a mise dans sa poche.

-Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur les côtés non plus.

Dean se releva et redonna la clé à Sam.

-OK, il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui s'est produit ici.

-On va aller au motel? demanda Sam. Je crois que je peux arriver à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit sur les bagues avec les notes des Hommes de lettres.

-OK, on va faire ça. Vas-y, retourne à la voiture.

Ils retournèrent en silence vers l'Impala. Le retour à la voiture fut tranquille. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Dean entendit alors une branche se casser derrière lui. Il se retourna et inspecta le bois. Il n'y avait rien. _Quelque chose nous observe_. Il ouvrit la porte de l'Impala doucement et ne quitta pas des yeux le bois. Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa le bois par son rétroviseur. Rien n'avait bougé. Sam l'observait bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce que t'as vu?

Dean secoua la tête. Il avait entendu quelque chose, il en était sûr. _Si quelque chose nous suit, on le saura assez tôt._ Il démarra le moteur et reprit la route pour Mankato.

-Rien... Ce n'était rien.


	5. Chapter 5

KELLY

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide_ , répétait Kelly dans sa tête. Il avait réussi à suivre les deux hommes sans faire de bruits après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bois, mais lorsqu'ils sont retournés à l'automobile il a mis le pied sur une branche. Il avait encore failli gâcher la tâche que May lui avait demandé de faire. Ces étrangers étaient allés voir la clairière que May avait utilisée quelques jours plus tôt.

May lui avait demandé d'aller chercher ce qu'ils avaient laissé là puisqu'ils étaient partis en quatrième vitesse de la clairière. La clé était restée. May lui avait aussi demandé d'aller porter des lingots d'or à la ferme des Fergusons pour les dédommager des dommages qu'ils ont causés à leur ferme. Les lingots qu'il avait apportés étaient assez suffisants pour qu'ils ne fassent pas faillite. May aimait bien faire plaisir aux humains et Kelly aussi. Il avait réussi sans problèmes à déposer le sac de lingots à la ferme, mais il n'avait pas pu récupérer la clé. Il courait sur la route vers Mankato en pensant aux étrangers.

Le plus petit des deux hommes avait ramassé la clé de May, Kelly devait à présent aller le lui dire le plus tôt possible. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec eux. Kelly avait reniflé leur voiture et il y avait une odeur persistante de sang séché et de poudre à canon. C'était très étrange pour Kelly. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti ces odeurs remontait à la Deuxième Guerre mondiale lorsqu'il avait rencontré May.

Sa maison était en train de s'effondrer. Le feu l'encerclait de partout sans pour autant le brûler. Il était couché dans le corps de sa mère devant la cheminée. En boule, sur le point de laisser tomber. Ce fut alors qu'une silhouette était apparue devant lui. Elle avait titubé jusqu'à lui avant de tomber sur le ventre. Elle était couverte de sang, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle s'était retournée pour voir autour d'elle. Lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur lui il avait senti un courant électrique le parcourir. Au fond de ces yeux brûlait un feu, une lumière comme Kelly n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait tout de suite été fasciné par ceux-ci. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était sorti du corps de sa mère pour aller voir ces yeux de plus près.

Les yeux appartenaient à une jeune fille. Elle portait un équipement de guerre à moitié déchiré et un sac. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il s'approcha à quatre pattes d'elle

-T'es un curieux toi? dit elle. As-tu un nom?

Kelly avait été surprise de la voir aussi à l'aise dans sa présence. Les gens couraient souvent en direction opposée lorsqu'ils le voyaient sous sa vraie forme. Il s'était assis devant elle. Elle avait tourné la tête et aperçu le portrait de famille qu'il y avait au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle avait observé le portrait et lui tour à tour.

-C'est une belle petite famille que tu avais, dit-elle. La guerre t'a frappé aussi on dirait.

Kelly se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Il sentait qu'elle était puissante et qu'elle pourrait le protéger. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à s'approcher d'elle et à lui faire confiance. Il s'était approché et c'était recroquevillé à côté d'elle. Elle avait ri.

-Attend un peu, je vais éteindre les flammes avant.

Elle s'était assise doucement. Sur ces genoux, elle avait observé la pièce et prit une grande inspiration. Elle claqua un coup de ses mains avant de les mettre devant elle. Kelly avait alors vu des éclairs parcourir ses bras et allée chercher les flammes partout autour. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucune flamme seulement des cendres dans la pièce.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Kelly sursauta. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que les étrangers l'avaient rattrapé sur la route. Il trébucha et tomba.

-Oh! Est-ce que ça va? demanda l'étranger aux cheveux longs.

Kelly se releva. Il s'approcha de la voiture.

-Oui, je vais bien, merci.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'amène à la ville? demanda l'autre homme.

Kelly regarda la ville au loin, il en avait encore pour une vingtaine de minutes avant d'y arriver. Prendre un transport ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Vous pouvez m'amener à la bibliothèque? demanda-t-il.

-Oui si tu nous dis où est le motel, dit celui au cheveu long.

-OK.

Kelly grimpa dans la voiture et se mit sur la banquette arrière, sa tête entre les deux hommes. Il renifla l'aire. Rien n'avait changé. L'auto repartie doucement. Kelly chercha la ceinture de sécurité, mais n'en trouva pas.

-Votre auto n'a pas de ceintures?

-Non, trop vieux modèle, dit celui qui était au volant. Alors soit prudent.

-Je le suis toujours.

L'homme rit.

-Je suis Dean et lui, c'est Sam. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-James Kellyan Mcdowell, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kelly.

Celui qui se fait appeler Dean hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu de la route? demanda Sam. Tu es loin de la ville, non?

-May m'a demandé d'aller voir les Fergusons, elle avait quelque chose pour eux. Elle travaillait alors j'y suis allé.

Il se tourna et observa les champs. Tout était gris ou jaune, il n'y avait plus rien de vivant. Kelly se sentit un peu triste.

-Elle se sentait mal pour ce qui est arrivé à leurs champs, alors elle a voulu les aider pour la fin de l'année.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Kelly se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à trop donner d'information, souvent aux mauvaises personnes. Il sentait que ce qu'il avait dit avait piqué leur curiosité. Il se cala dans son siège. Kelly voulait changer de sujet.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin?

-Tu as l'œil, dit Sam.

-Je connais tout le monde en ville, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Mankato est une petite ville tranquille.

-On vient à cause des champs, confia Dean. On ne restera pas longtemps.

-Vous allez rester au motel?

-C'est notre idée, répondit Dean.

-Vous devez rester jusqu'à vendredi, May va faire ses tartes. Elles sont excellentes.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. On va essayer de rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Kelly leur montra son plus beau sourire. Les tartes de May étaient vraiment les meilleures de la région. Même si les deux hommes avaient des odeurs assez particulières, Kelly les aimait beaucoup. May lui disait souvent qu'il faisait trop confiance aux étrangers. C'était probablement son plus gros défaut, avec sa langue pendante.

Il tourna la tête et observa la voiture. Même s'il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle, elle était très bien entretenue. Mis à part les résidus d'odeurs qui restaient, elle était en très bon état. Les planchers et tapis avaient besoin d'un petit coup de balai, ils sentaient la terre, mais Kelly aimait l'odeur de la terre. Quelque chose brillait au sol. Il se pencha et le ramasse. L'objet était rond, cylindrique et en acier. Il y avait une extrémité plate et l'autre pointu. Kelly reconnut l'objet tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'une balle. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kelly. Ces hommes n'étaient pas là juste pour les champs, ils étaient là pour quelque chose d'autre. Kelly retourna sous le siège pour voir s'il y avait d'autres choses, mais sans succès. Il rangea rapidement la balle dans son sac et regarda par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien vu.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'ils approchaient de la ville. Il s'approcha entre les deux hommes.

-À la prochaine rue, tournez à droite.

Dean hocha la tête. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue. Le reste du trajet se continua dans le silence. Kelly repensa à la clairière. _Je peux pas simplement leur demander s'ils ont trouvé quatre bagues soudées ensemble. Rien ne me dit qu'ils l'ont trouvé._ May saurait quoi faire. Elle avait souvent réponse à tout. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sa réponse, mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Elle ne le punirait pas, mais elle serait très déçue et embêtée. Si cette clé tombait dans les mauvaises mains, il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences.

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pour récupérer la clé. Elle est tellement tête brûlée qu'elle partira sûrement à sa recherche. Kelly avait envie de la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Sûrement quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? demanda Sam.

-May va faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi et ça m'a fait rire.

-May est ta...? poursuivit Sam.

-Son vrai nom est Marie. Elle est mon amie, ma sœur et ma gardienne. C'est elle qui prend soin de moi depuis que je suis tout petit.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là?

-Ma mère est morte et je ne sais rien de mon père. Oh! Arrêtez, c'est ici!

L'Impala s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande bâtisse en verre. Kelly sortit rapidement de l'Impala et alla voir Dean à l'avant.

-Pour aller au motel, vous avez juste à retourner sur vos pas. Une fois revenu sur la rue principale continuer tout droit. À la deuxième lumière, vous avez juste à tourner à gauche et le motel sera sur votre droite.

-Merci beaucoup petit, dit Dean. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que l'on se croise à nouveau?

Kelly haussa les épaules. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de partir à courir vers la bibliothèque. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui et il entra en courant laissant les deux hommes derrière lui. Il sourit encore plus en voyant May derrière le comptoir. Il passa par-dessus le comptoir et lui tomba dans les bras. Elle rit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Comment t'es revenu en ville?

Elle le laissa tomber à ces pieds. Elle lui releva la tête doucement. Elle avait de beaux yeux. Il pointa la voiture noire à l'extérieur dans la bibliothèque.

-Ils m'ont ramené. Ils sont gentils, mais ils sont aussi très étranges, dit-il en sortant la balle de sa poche. Je crois qu'ils ont la clé.

May releva la tête et regarda la voiture. Kelly crut voir un éclair de flammes dans ses yeux. _Elle va faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi._


	6. Chapter 6

SAM

-Il est un peu étrange, non?

Sam observait Kelly dans la bibliothèque. Il sauta dans les bras d'une jeune femme.

-Tu penses que c'est May? demanda Dean.

-Probablement, répondit-il.

La jeune femme avait l'air tout à fait normal de cette distance. _Elle porte un bandeau très haut sur sa tête_ , pensa Sam. Elle n'était pas trop grande, ni trop petite, Kelly lui arrivant à la moitié de la taille. Elle portait une chemise rose ou très pâle, Sam n'était pas certain. Elle leva la tête dans leur direction. Sam sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Il sentait que ces yeux l'auscultaient d'une façon ou d'un autre de cette distance. _Qu'est-ce que..._

-Bon, t'es prêt à aller au motel? entendit-il.

-Est-ce que l'on n'irait pas lui poser quelques questions avant?

-Allons nous installer et on reviendra après. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette clé.

-OK...

Sam se cala dans son siège et ressortit la clé. Elle était exactement comme celle qui avait ouvert la cage de Lucifer si ce n'était que des inscriptions sur les côtés. Les inscriptions n'étaient que des lignes, elles s'apparentaient à l'écriture cunéiforme utilisée en Mésopotamie il y très longtemps. _C'est peut-être du latin aussi_ , pensa-t-il. Il allait devoir utiliser son ordinateur pour en être sûr.

Dean fit tourner la voiture de l'autre côté en suivant les instructions que Kelly leur avait données. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean parle.

-Je crois que Kelly a pris quelque chose dans la voiture avec lui.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pris?

-Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai juste vue se pencher en arrière. Et puis lorsqu'il est remonté, il est resté silencieux pendant un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu prendre? Il n'y a rien en arrière, tout est dans la valise.

-Il y avait peut-être de la monnaie sur le sol, supposa Sam. À son âge, j'aurais gardé l'argent moi aussi. T'as remarqué autre chose?

-Oui, Dean prit une pause un moment comme pour mieux organiser ses idées. Dans le dos de son cou, il avait des tâches étranges. Assez grosses et foncées. Elles avaient l'air de s'étendre dans son dos aussi.

-T'as pu observer tout ça?

-Quoi? Je vérifiais en arrière et c'est quand il s'est retourné pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-Et tu penses que ces tâches sont importantes? C'est peut-être des tâches de naissance.

-Peut-être, mais elles étaient assez étranges.

Sam rit.

-Quoi?

-Il y a de plus en plus d'éléments bizarres dans cette petite ville de campagne. En premier, des champs morts, ensuite, une clé pour l'enfer et, pour finir, un gamin avec des tâches étranges dans le cou. Il y a tout et rien dans cette ville. C'est un vrai casse-tête.

-On va trouver ce qu'il se passe, comme toujours.

Sam soupira. Ils trouvèrent l'hôtel là où Kelly leur avait indiqué. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement en U, le stationnement pour les voitures installé au milieu. La bâtisse à l'extrême gauche était la plus grosse. Il y avait un panneau écrit «accueil» au-dessus d'une porte vitrée. Même si le reste des bâtiments avaient l'air un peu vieux, cet écriteau restait relativement neuf comparés au reste. L'espace réservé aux chambres s'étendait sur le reste du U en deux étages. Les murs étaient peints en blancs et les portes en bleus ou rouges. Chaque numéro était écrit au centre des portes avec un œil de bœuf au-dessus. En sortant de l'Impala,Sam remarqua une clôture à l'extrémité gauche du motel. Il y avait une piscine, avec personne dedans. Il se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture pour prendre son sac et celui de Dean. Ce dernier était déjà parti vers l'accueil du motel pour régler leur chambre. Sam referma le coffre de la voiture et s'accota sur cette dernière pour attendre Dean.

Dean ressortit de l'accueil quelques minutes plus tard. Sam se releva et le suivit jusqu'à leur porte.

-Ils ont encore mentionné les tartes à l'intérieur, dit Dean en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Ils en sont fous, c'est dingue.

-Elles doivent être vraiment bonnes alors, on n'aura pas le choix de rester jusqu'à vendredi pour y goûter.

Dean grogna un peu. _Il veut les goûter, mais ne veut pas rester aussi longtemps ici_. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean lança son sac sur le sol et se coucha sur l'un des lits. Il poussa un long soupir. Sam s'installa sur la petite table de la cuisine. Il sortit son ordinateur et commença son travail de traduction pour la bague.

-Je ne sais pas pour les tartes, mais leurs lits sont vraiment très confortables, dit Dean en fermant les yeux.

Sam ne l'entendit qu'à moitié. Les symboles n'étaient pas compliqués, mais s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres de façon logique sur les côtés de la clé. Sam s'attendait à prendre des heures pour défricher l'écriture, mais au bout d'une demi-heure il termina le tout. Il inspecta la clé dans ces mains et les notes qu'il avait prises. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs nulle part, mais tout ça paraissait beaucoup trop simple. Il se recula dans sa chaise qui grinça. Dean ouvrit un œil dans sa direction.

-Quoi, tu n'y arrives pas? s'enquit Dean.

-Non, j'ai fini.

-Déjà?

Sam acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit alors? demanda Dean.

-Eh bien... Tout ce qui est autour des bagues est la formule pour ouvrir la porte de la cage du diable. Tout ce qui est en latin en tout cas.

-Ce n'est pas tout en latin?

-Non, y'a une partie en français.

-En français?

-Oui, une demande d'aller porter la clé à May Tremblay si on la trouve. Oh, avec aussi la mention que si on arrive à lire on n'a pas besoin de lunettes.

-Sérieusement?

-C'est ce qui est écrit.

Dean se mit à rire.

-Cette May a quand même un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Tu crois que c'est la même que Kelly?


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan

 _Putain que c'est long_ , pensait Ryan. Ça faisait une heure et demie qu'il était assis dans la salle de conférence avec ces supérieurs et quelques subalternes. Il s'agissait de l'une de ces réunions hebdomadaires sur les rapports de la semaine dernière et de ce qui pourrait arriver dans un futur proche. Cette réunion n'était pas différente des autres si ce n'est que plusieurs inspecteurs étaient très tracassés par l'affaire des champs.

Ryan avait commencé à rouler des yeux et à s'ennuyer à ce moment-là. Il avait parlé avec May la nuit dernière sur ce qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques jours. Dans la tête de cette dernière, tout était réglé et il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, mais aux yeux de Ryan les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. May ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Ryan avait remarqué quelques changements dans l'attitude de certains citoyens. Rien de bien évident ou d'alarmant, mais juste assez pour que Ryan remarque des différences. Peu importe l'endroit où May était allée, plusieurs entités surnaturelles s'en étaient rendu compte. Au cours des vingt dernières années, Ryan avait appris à lire et à comprendre toutes ces petites habitudes.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré May et Kelly, la vie de Ryan avait été complètement chamboulée. Il se souvient encore de la nuit où il les avaient rencontrés. C'était une nuit importante pour son équipe d'intervention. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que son équipe et lui surveillaient un entrepôt où plusieurs personnes y rentraient sans en ressortir. Les nombreux va-et-vient de plusieurs individus avaient été notés jugés très suspects dès les premiers jours, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le feu vert pour intervenir puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de plainte.

Lorsque l'une des victimes avait réussi à s'échapper, l'équipe de Ryan avait sauté sur l'occasion pour intervenir dans l'entrepôt. Ils avaient formé une équipe de dix hommes pour prendre le bâtiment d'assaut. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais pour pouvoir neutralisé des humains, Ryan pensait qu'ils seraient assez. Ils étaient entrés en force par la porte avant et avaient progressé rapidement dans l'entrepôt. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la plus grande salle, ils virent les victimes attachées au plafond et foncèrent dessus. Alors que Ryan était sur la première victime, il entendit quelque chose tomber du plafond. Ryan se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus, l'assommant sur le coup.

Lorsque Ryan reprit connaissance, il était attaché les mains en l'air avec des chaînes. Quelque chose dans son œil lui piquait et il sentait quelque chose de sec sur son visage. Il avait les membres engourdis et on lui avait retiré ses armes. Il tenta de bouger sa tête pour prendre ces repères, mais n'y arriva pas. Tout ce qu'il vit fut les corps de toute son équipe éparpiller au sol dans un bain de sang. Il sentit son cœur se lever, mais ne déglutit pas. Il essaya de bouger ses mains pour se libérer, sans plus de succès. Il soupira et une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche. Des voix en sortaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Ryan baissa les yeux et prétendit d'être mort. Il identifia deux voix d'homme adulte. Ryan écouta la conversation.

-On a merdé je te dis! ELLE ne va pas tarder à se pointer, dit une première voix.

-Arrête de t'en faire dans une heure on sera parti et elle arrivera trop tard pour nous, répondit la seconde.

-N'en sois pas si sure.

-Elle te fait vraiment peur? Ce n'est qu'une bâtarde qui ne peut pas rester tranquille. Elle ne peut rien contre nous.

Les voix étaient juste derrière Ryan et lui saisirent les jambes pour le mettre au sol.

-On a le temps de prendre un dernier petit casse-croûte avant de disparaître dans la brousse, renchérit la seconde voix.

Ryan analysa ses paroles. Ils ont l'intention de me manger vivant?! pensa Ryan. Lorsque les deux hommes le mirent au sol, Ryan concentra toute son énergie. Il donna un violent coup de pied à l'homme devant lui et lui brisa le nez. Le deuxième homme derrière Ryan le frappa dans les côtes se qui coupa lui coupa le souffle.

-Putain, on a un batailleur aujourd'hui, dit la voix dans son dos.

-Tiens le bien, je vais finir ce fils de pute, dit l'homme avec le nez cassé.

Ryan rassembla ses dernières forces et tenta de se libérer se leurs emprises sans grand succès. Les deux hommes se mirent à lui donner une pluie de coups de poing partout sur le corps. Lorsque les coups cessèrent, Ryan n'était même plus capable de bouger. Les deux hommes le lâchèrent sur le sol et se mirent devant lui. Après quelque seconde d'inactivité, les deux hommes retournèrent sur Ryan. L'un prit sa jambe et souleva ses pantalons tandis que l'autre s'approcha de son coup. Ryan sentit quelque chose lui mordre le cou et la jambe, mais était trop faible pour résister. Tout ce qu'il put faire est lâché un cri de douleur.

Tout à coup, Ryan perçut des bruits venant de derrière un mur. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un donnait des violents coups sur quelque chose. La pression sur sa jambe et son cou s'enlevèrent d'un coup. Ryan sentit sa tête tournée. Les deux hommes se levèrent.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Je n'en sais rien...

Ryan se mit doucement sur ses coudes pour voir ce qui se passait. Une lumière blanche commença à apparaître derrière un mur. Des éclairs le parcoururent à partir du centre jusqu'à ce que le mur explose. Une immense partie du mur disparue. Des débris revolèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et s'écrasèrent au sol.

-On avait une entente! s'écria une voix de fille par le trou du mur.

Une silhouette passa à travers le trou et courut vers les deux hommes à côté de Ryan. Ces derniers reculèrent et tentèrent de s'éloigner le plus possible de la silhouette courante. Les deux hommes à côté de Ryan disparurent dans la direction opposée, le laissant sur le sol. La silhouette passa à côté de lui sans les porter plus d'attention et disparue derrière les deux hommes. Ryan se laissa tombé au sol. Il sentait le sang coulé dans sa gorge et sur sa jambe.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas! Je vais vous faire la peau! continua la voix de fille plus loin.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les ouvrir sur deux gros yeux bleus sur une immense tête carrée avec des cornes au-dessus de lui. Ryan tenta de reculer sur ses coudes, mais la douleur dans ces côtes l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il grimaça et retomba sur le dos. La tête s'approcha de plus près. Elle était très foncée et couverte d'écaille noire. Ses yeux étaient grands, mais ne semblaient pas agressifs. La tête se pencha sur sa jambe et renifla la plaie. Elle ouvrit la bouche et Ryan y vit deux rangées de petites dents acérées. Elle sortit sa langue, mais ne s'approcha pas de la plaie, comme si elle n'aimait pas le sang. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste des corps au sol. Elle ouvrit encore la bouche et laissa s'échapper un jet de flamme sur les corps au sol.

Ryan remarqua alors comment la créature qui se tenait devant lui était grande. Elle n'était peut-être pas très haute sur patte, mais elle était quand même massive. Elle se tenait sur quatre pattes avec des longues griffes aux extrémités. Son corps restait quand même très long avec une queue aussi longue que son corps. Ryan resta quelque seconde immobile à observer le dos de la créature. À partir des épaules jusqu'au début du dos se tenait une immense paire d'ailes. Comme des ailes de chauve souris, pensa Ryan. Ryan en oublia ses blessures et observa la créature dans tous ces détails.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien? Dis une voix derrière lui.

Ryan tourna la tête pour voir la jeune fille qui avait détruit le mur. Ryan l'observa de la tête au pied. Elle avait ce qui semblait être une épée d'attachée à sa taille. Il y avait du sang sur son chandail, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle se pencha vers lui et observa ses blessures pendant que Ryan observait son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux verts avec des pupilles inhabituelles. _Elle a des yeux de chat..._ pensa-t-il. Ryan remarqua aussi d'étranges formes triangulaires qui bougeaient de temps en temps au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lui tendit sa main.

-Alors on y va? entendit Ryan.

Ryan sortit de sa torpeur et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans l'entrepôt avec les côtes cassées où il avait rencontré May pour la première fois. Il se trouvait dans la salle de conférence du poste de police de Mankato. Il leva la tête et vit que tout le personnel présent durant la réunion s'était levé et l'observait.

-Tu étais parti loin Ryan, dit le shérif au bout de la table.

-Ouais dans le passé, pardon. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda Ryan en se levant.

-Des coups de feu au motel, répondit le shérif. Ta protégée est impliquée. On va aller la chercher et l'amener ici avec l'étranger.

-Est-ce qu'elle est en faute? s'enquit Ryan.

-À toi de voir, tu y vas avec le reste de l'équipe. Allez les gars on y va, termina le shérif.

Ryan suivit le reste et prit son manteau. Il l'enfila rapidement et embarqua dans la voiture de patrouille. _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait May,_ pensa-t-il alors que l'automobile s'engagea sur la rue principale en direction du motel. Il sourit doucement en pensant au fait que May l'avait sauvée il y vingt ans de cela et maintenant c'est lui qui lui sauvait les fesses tout le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

DEAN

Dean faisait tourner la clé de la cage de Lucifer dans ses mains. Sam n'avait pas tort, les quatre bagues étaient bien soudées les unes avec les autres. Quelque chose cloche avec cette clé, pensa-t-il. Les bagues ne semblaient réelles. Si sa mémoire était bonne, les clés des quatre cavaliers étaient forgées et assemblées comme n'importe quel bague ou bijou. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être forgé, les quatre bagues ensemble avaient été forgées, mais pas les bagues en tant que telles. Elles semblaient provenir d'un seul et même morceau de métal modelé dans la forme d'une bague. Contrairement à celle qu'ils possédaient, cet artefact semblait ordinaire et sans pouvoir.

-Crois-tu que si on récite l'incantation la porte de Lucifer va s'ouvrir, demanda Dean à Sam. Avec cette clé?

Sam se releva dans son siège et regarda son frère.

-Tu veux vraiment prendre cette chance?

Dean s'assit dans le lit et lança la clé dans les airs.

-Non, il y a peut-être un meilleur moyen de le savoir, dit-il en attrapant la clé dans sa main.

-C'est quoi? s'enquit Sam.

Dean se leva et mit la clé dans sa poche. Il s'étira et marcha vers la sortie de la chambre.

-Où tu vas? demanda Sam en le suivant du regard.

Dean se retourna vers lui et sourit.

-Trouver May. Je crois qu'il y a de fortes chances de la trouver à la bibliothèque. Elle est la seule dans cette ville qui peut vraiment nous dire à quoi sert cette clé. Tu ne crois pas?

Sam semblait incrédule.

-Alors tu me laisses tout seul ici? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Dean pointa l'ordinateur sur la table du doigt.

-T'as ton ordi, continues de faire des recherches sur la ville. Il doit bien y avoir des secrets et des mystères intéressants que cette ville cache. Tu trouveras bien.

-J'imagine que tu as...

Dean n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et sortit dehors. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et quelques nuages avaient commencé à s'accumuler, mais rien de bien imposant pour l'instant. Il sourit et s'approcha de sa voiture. La journée s'annonçait être agréable et douce. Lorsque quelqu'un pense ça dans un film, il y a généralement quelque chose de mauvais qui se passe après, pensa-t-il. Il allait s'installer derrière lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose grillé. Il leva la tête pour voir un petit kiosque à café où une jeune femme faisait cuire des beignets à l'ancienne. Il sentit son ventre gargouillé. Il soupira et s'approcha du kiosque. Arrivé devant la jeune femme, Dean sortit son portefeuille et sourit. Elle portait une chemise rouge et un petit chapeau avec son nom cousu dessus.

-Bonjour, Caroline, je peux avoir un de tes beignets? Ils sentent vraiment bon, dit-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Caroline. Vous êtes nouveau en ville?

-On peut dire ça, je ne suis là que pour quelques jours. C'est l'histoire des champs qui m'a attiré ici. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui donnait son beignet. Dean le remarqua.

-Tu as vu quelque chose?

Elle soupira et parla.

-J'étais là avec mes amies ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. Ce que je sais c'est que May avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Dean était intrigué.

-Comment ça? Comment tu la connais?

-Kelly n'est pas le meilleure pour garder des secrets. Et tout le monde en ville connaît May. Elle est la propriétaire d'un petit musée d'archéologie à la sortie de la ville. C'est pour les touristes.

-Je pensais qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque?

-Elle y travaille quelquefois. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit payée, elle ne fait que dépanner la bibliothécaire de temps en temps.

-Son boulot c'est quoi alors?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vue de temps à temps au poste de police ou à l'école durant l'hiver, mais sinon c'est son musée son boulot principal.

-OK... alors son musée il est où?

-Vous n'avez qu'à embarquer sur la 36e direction Montrose. Par après, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les pancartes pour la «Maison aux Trésors», c'est le nom de son musée.

-D'accord... Merci pour l'information et le beignet.

-C'est un plaisir, monsieur... Monsieur?

-Dean.

-C'est un plaisir Dean.

Dean s'éloigna avec son beignet et commença à le manger. Il était vraiment bon. Il le finit avant d'arriver à sa voiture et prit le temps de se laver un peu la bouche avant d'entrer dans le véhicule. Il toucha doucement sa poche pour vérifier que la clé était toujours à sa place. Une fois derrière le volant, il démarra la voiture et retourna à la bibliothèque pour voir si May était toujours là. Il était content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Caroline. Il avait un endroit où aller chercher si elle n'était plus à la bibliothèque.

Il roula doucement dans la ville et s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. Il observa l'entrée de la bâtisse, mais ne vit rien. Il tourna le volant et stationna l'auto dans le stationnement à côté de la bibliothèque. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il n'y avait plus la jeune fille avec le bandeau rouge qu'il avait aperçu auparavant avec Kelly. Il vit plutôt une vieille dame à la tête grise derrière le comptoir en train de taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Dean s'approcha du comptoir et frappa doucement sur ce dernier pour attirer l'attention de la dame. Cette dernière releva la tête et l'observa.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je cherche une jeune fille que j'ai vue il y a une heure. Elle avait un bandeau rouge. Je crois qu'un gamin du nom de Kelly est venu la voir?

-Oh vous voulez voir May?

-Oui c'est exact. Où est-elle? demanda Dean en regardant autour de lui.

-Elle est partie il y a une heure. Elle avait fini sa journée alors elle est rentrée avec Kelly. Je dois avouer qu'elle avait l'air pressée de repartir.

-Chez elle?

-Oui, vous savez connaissez l'endroit?

-Oui, on m'a donné les indications pour sa maison un peu plus tôt. Merci beaucoup.

-Passer une bonne journée.

Dean retourna dans sa voiture et pensa un moment. Elle était pressée lorsqu'elle est partie? C'est intéressant... pensa-t-il. Il démarra la voiture et retourna sur son chemin pour aller chercher la route 36. Dès qu'il embarqua dessus il remarqua les pancartes «la maison aux trésors» et les suivit doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit un chemin de terre passant à travers deux champs et menant à un petit boisé.

Au milieu du boisé, il y avait une sorte de chalet en bois et pierre avec l'indication «Maison aux trésors» d'écrit sur une partie du toit. Il semblait y avoir deux parties à la maison : une partie plus touristique et une autre plus traditionnelle. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de vie dans aucune des parties de la bâtisse. Dean mit sa voiture dans l'espace vague qui entourait la demeure, probablement pour les touristes. Il y avait un genre d'espace d'observation ou terrasse sur une partie du toit, Dean ne pouvait pas voir ce qui s'y trouvait ou s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha de l'entrée des touristes.

L'entrée était quelque chose à admirer. Les deux piliers sur le porche qui soutenaient le petit toit étaient en pierre de marbre blanc taillés comme des colonnes romaines ou grecques, Dean ne pouvait pas dire. La porte en bois massif avait une grande pognée en acier et une petite fenêtre en verre au milieu. Dean releva la tête et lut l'insigne au-dessus du cadre de porte. Il était écrit en lettre détacher «Accueil/ Boutique Souvenir». Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'intérieur.

Il y avait deux comptoirs, l'un devant lui et l'autre sur sa gauche. Le premier avait une caisse enregistreuse et l'autre des pamphlets et une pile de documents. En observant le mur du fond, Dean vu qu'il y avait des chandails de toute sorte de couleurs avec une sorte de sarcophage en or dessus. Dean n'était pas impressionné. Tout pour se faire de l'argent pensa-t-il. Il tourna la tête pour voir vers la droite, mais un œil bleu apparu dans la fenêtre le faisant sursauter.

-Qui va là? demanda l'œil.

Dean reconnut la voix derrière la porte.

-C'est Dean, Kelly. Est-ce je peux entrer?

Kelly entrouvrit la porte. Il ne laissait paraître que son œil une partie de son visage.

-Celui qui veut entrer doit répondre à mes trois questions, dit Kelly. Et ainsi il entrera.

Dean ricana.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague?

-Non, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, dit-il en souriant.

Dean soupira.

-OK... quelles sont les questions?

-Quel est votre nom?

-Dean, tu le connais, dit Dean en se mettant sur ces gardes. Tu veux mon nom complet?

-Quel est votre but? continua Kelly sans prêter attention à la question de Dean.

-Voir May, continua Dean. Est-elle là?

-Quelle est votre couleur préférée?

Aux yeux de Dean il apparaissait clairement que Kelly était coincée dans une routine qu'il avait longuement travaillée. La dernière question restait quand même très étrange et particulière aux yeux de Dean.

-Bleu.

La porte se referma soudainement. Dean soupira et allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il perçut les sons de plusieurs loquets se déverrouillant. Au bout d'un court moment, la porte s'ouvrit grand et Kelly se tenait au milieu du cadre de porte. Un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Bienvenu à La Maison aux Trésors! Nous sommes présentement fermés pour des tours, mais si vous êtes intéressé par l'un de nos produits je peux vous aider.

-Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

-Pour les caméras de surveillance, répondit-il en souriant à pleine dent. J'ai perdu un pari et je devais faire ça à la prochaine personne qui venait frapper à la porte. May a besoin d'une preuve que je l'ai fait et va les regarder quand elle va revenir.

-Alors elle n'est pas là?

-Non, elle m'a déposé à la maison et est repartie au motel. Elle avait quelque chose à prendre.

Dean entra dans la boutique souvenir lorsque Kelly le laissa passer. La pièce n'était pas grande, mais bien décorée. Il y avait des pièces de vêtements sur trois des murs avec seulement trois motifs différents aussi. Dean s'approcha des chandails sur le mur qu'il avait vu de l'autre côté de la vitre de la porte. Le motif était vraiment un sarcophage, mais pas comme ceux qu'il avait vu dans les quelques livres d'histoire qu'il avait eue la chance lire à l'école. Celui-ci n'avait pas de hiéroglyphes, mais plus tôt plusieurs rubis et autres pierres précieuses. Il n'y avait pas de visage humain, mais plus tôt une sorte de visage de chat. Il était vraiment richement décoré avec beaucoup d'or. C'est très précis comme dessin pour un chandail pensa Dean. Il lut l'inscription en dessous du sarcophage. Il était écrit en lettre d'or El Dorado. Dean ricana et tourna la tête. Kelly était maintenant à côté de lui. Dean pointa le chandail.

-C'est pas réel, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi sur le chandail? Non ce n'est pas le vrai El Dorado, répondit-il Kelly. Le vrai était gigantesque, plus grand que vous!

-El Dorado n'est pas un sarcophage, dit Dean. C'est une cité d'or.

-C'est ce que la légende populaire fait croire. Pourtant une des traductions pour El Dorado donne «Homme doré». C'est que May a trouvé il y a quelques années en fouillant dans de vieilles archives et documents. On est allé en Amérique du Sud pour le trouver.

-Vous avez trouvé El Dorado?

-Oui.

Kelly alla voir près du comptoir avec la caisse et passa par-dessus. Dean entendit le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre. Kelly fouilla dans le tiroir et revint vers Dean aussitôt. Il lui montra un morceau de papier. Il s'agissait d'une photographie assez vieille. Il y avait Kelly d'assis sur une caisse remplie de pièce d'or, une jeune fille avec un bandeau rouge sur la tête à côté de lui et un homme assez âgé sur la droite avec un fusil à pompe dans les mains. Derrière eux se tenait un immense sarcophage comme celui sur le chandail.

-OK, je vois que vous l'aviez trouvé et maintenant il est où? demanda Dean.

Kelly reprit la photo et la mit dans sa poche.

-Il est tombé au fond de l'océan. Il y a eu une tempête et on l'a perdu.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas le récupérer?

-Non, on ne sait pas précisément où on l'a perdu et de plus je ne crois pas que les autorités des Caraïbes aimeraient nous revoir. On a causé quelques problèmes lors de nos voyages...

-Vous avez causé des problèmes dans les Caraïbes?

-Des petites embrouilles ici et là, rien de bien majeur, mais il vaut mieux pour nous de ne pas y aller pendant un certain temps. On a quand même gardé une feuille de relever de marchandise espagnole avec un dessin du sarcophage et c'est authentique! Il est dans le musée, pour le voir faudrait faire un tour et payer l'entrée.

Une lumière passa sur le visage de Kelly et Dean se retourna pour voir une deuxième voiture se garer à côté de son Impala. Kelly alla voir à la porte aussitôt. Il regarda à l'extérieur et se retourna vers Dean. Il semblait troublé.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez ces gens? demanda-t-il.

Dean s'approcha et regarda à l'extérieur à son tour. Il y avait une grande voiture noire qui venait d'arriver. Trois hommes assez costauds en sortirent. L'un d'eux avait un lasso de capture pour chien dans les mains. Dean se tourna vers Kelly.

-Vous avez un problème de chien dans les environs? demanda Dean.

-Non...

Les hommes s'approchèrent de la porte de la boutique. Dean recula et laissa la place à Kelly. Au bout de quelque instant de silences, ils entendirent cogner à la porte. Kelly ouvrit doucement.

-Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aidez? Dis Kelly d'une toute petite voix.

-On recherche une certaine Marie Tremblay, est-elle ici?

-Non, elle n'est pas ici... Elle ne reviendra pas avant un moment, revenez plus tard.

Tandis que Kelly parlait avec le type à la porte, Dean remarqua que les deux autres hommes, celui avec le lasso et l'autre, n'étaient plus là. Dean regarda dans les autres fenêtres pour essayer de les trouver, sans grand succès. Il entendit alors le bruit de verre qui se casse. C'était très sourd, il n'arrivait pas à voir d'où il provenait. Kelly semblait l'avoir entendu aussi parce qu'il tourna la tête et l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte en profita pour rentrer de force dans la boutique. Kelly recula au mur et se heurta la tête. Il semblait un peu étourdi. L'homme en profita pour le prendre par les épaules et lui donner un violent coup de point sur le visage. Kelly partit dans les vapes.

Dean s'approcha rapidement.

-Ça ne va pas la tête!hurla-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme.

Ce dernier se retourna et le dévisagea de la tête au pied rapidement.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il. Harry prend occupe toi s'en.

Dean se retourna pour voir l'homme avec le lasso. Il fit tourner le lasso dans ses mains à une vitesse tellement rapidement que Dean ne vit pas le cou venir et reçut le pôle dans le ventre de plein fouet. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes et tomba sur le sol. Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes. Une troisième voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-Elle n'est pas là. J'ai fouillé partout.

-OK, en embarque le jeune et on laisse un message pour la bâtarde, dit l'homme qui avait frappé Kelly.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de l'homme? demanda la troisième voix encore.

L'homme qui avait frappé Kelly se pencha vers Dean. Il lui souleva la tête en lui tirant les cheveux. Dean était trop désorienté pour réagir. L'homme sourit.

-On va l'utiliser pour ajouter du point à notre message.

Dean n'aimait pas le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il allait rassembler ses forces pour essayer de se déprendre lorsqu'il vit le point de l'homme se lever et arriver à toute vitesse sur lui. Il ne vit plus rien, mais sentit des douleurs lui traverser le corps partout.


	9. Chapter 9

_SAM_

La chambre du motel devint radicalement tranquille dès que Dean sortit par la porte. Sam retourna à son ordinateur. Sans être une ville très vieille, l'histoire de Mankato ne manquait pas de piquant.

Il s'agissait d'une petite ville sur la route qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'histoire. Jusqu'au milieu des années 90. Une attraction touristique serait apparue juste à l'extérieur de la ville. Une personne du nom de Kenway aurait acheté une partie de la forêt et des terres dans les alentours pour se bâtir une maison privée. Par après une annonce était apparue pour une sorte de musée archéologique pour les touristes. La maison a été un succès dans la région et continue d'être l'un des plus grands attraits de la ville. C'est ce qui permet de faire rouler une grande partie de l'économie de la ville, un peu moins de nos jours. La structure de l'attraction n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais apparemment les objets qui étaient exposés en valaient la peine.

Sam trouva le site internet de la «Maison aux Trésors» et y fouilla quelques minutes. Il commençait à lire un article qui décrivait l'expérience d'une touriste dans cette maison lorsqu'il entendit un son provenant de la salle de bain. Il arrêta de bouger pendant un instant et écouta attentivement. Tout semblait arrêter, mais il perçut nettement le bruit d'une serrure.

La toilette se trouvait derrière lui, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Tout doucement il se leva de sa chaise et sortit son pistolet de son sac. Il vérifia la quantité de balle dans le charger et l'arma. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain doucement et leva son pistolet. La porte était fermée. Sam retint son souffle. Les bruits derrière la porte étaient discrets, mais il apparaissait clair à Sam que quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Sam se mit à côté de la porte. Il inspira profondément, saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il braqua son arme dans la pièce. La fenêtre était ouverte, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'infraction. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une jeune femme assise sur la toilette. La cuvette était baissée. Sam déduit rapidement qu'elle a du passé par-dessus la toilette après être sortie de la fenêtre.

D'un seul mouvement, elle sauta de la toilette et se projeta sur Sam. Il recula d'un bond et leva son arme sur la fille. Il pressa sur la détente et le coup parti. La pièce devint silencieuse pendant une fraction de seconde. Sam tomba à côté d'un des lits et la jeune fille tomba sur le ventre devant lui. Une petite flaque de sang commença à se former sur le sol. Sam remarque que du sang se formait aussi dans le dos de l'épaule gauche de la fille. Il y avait aussi un trou dans ses vêtements. Sam en déduit rapidement que la balle à du traverser l'épaule de fille. Il leva les yeux et la vit dans le mur au-dessus de la toilette.

Sam se leva doucement. _Impossible qu'elle soit morte avec ce coup. Il n'a que traversé son épaule_. Il s'approcha de la fille et allait prendre ces signes vitaux lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un coup sur le dos et se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle roula sur elle-même et se tortilla. Elle mit ses mains sur sa plaie.

-Tabarnack d'ostie câlice! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Ah bâtard ça fait mal!

Surpris, Sam tituba et retomba par terre. Il pointa de nouveau son arme sur la jeune fille et se prépara au pire. Les Cries diminuèrent doucement. Elle arrêta de se tortiller et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Sam droit dans les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sam n'arrivait pas s'expliquer ce qui se passait, mais les yeux de cette jeune fille semblaient avoir un pouvoir captivant. Ils n'avaient pas des formes ordinaires non plus. Il remarqua rapidement que ces pupilles étaient verticales. _Comme un chat_ , pensa-t-il.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux doucement, en même temps, elle en gardant sa main sur son épaule. Sam garda son arme pointée sur elle, méfiant. Le sang coula encore quelques minutes entre ces doigts puis sembla s'arrêter. Elle enfonça sa main droite dans la plaie et en sortie la balle.

-Pas de mouvements brusques, dit Sam en levant son fusil vers elle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et porta la balle à ces lèvres pour souffler dessus. Pendant une fraction de seconde Sam sembla avoir vue de petites éclaires parcourir son avant-bras droit à travers ses vêtements. Les éclaires disparurent aussitôt qu'ils étaient apparus. Sam cligna des yeux, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Reprends là si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, dit-elle en lui lançant la balle.

Sam l'attrapa d'une main, mais garda son arme pointée. Il retourna la balle dans ces mains. La balle n'avait pris aucun dommage. Elle était comme neuve. _Elle aurait de l'être abîmé et inutilisable_ pensa Sam. Il releva la tête la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Elle le regardait de la tête aux pieds. Sam fronça des sourcils.

-Qui es-tu et qu'es-tu?

Elle sourit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte du motel s'ouvrit soudainement et des agents de police de Mankato entrèrent dans la chambre et les encerclèrent. La jeune fille leva doucement les mains en l'air, son sourire toujours attacher à ces lèvres.

Les policiers approchèrent Sam et lui enleva le fusil des mains. Sam ne résista pas, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas collaborer. Les policiers lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos. Sam se retourna vers les policiers.

-Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez? demanda-t-il.

-On vous amène au poste pour port d'arme sans permis pour commencer, répondit un policier. Faut y penser à deux fois avant de tirer sur quelqu'un.

-Mais.. Mais... elle est entrée par la fenêtre de ma chambre!

-On va prendre soin d'elle aussi ne t'inquiète pas de ça, mon grand.

Sam se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle se faisait escorter par deux policiers vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour parler avec un homme qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte. Elle baissa la tête et les policiers l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur.

-Allez mon grand ne résiste par et tout ira bien, dit l'un des policiers en amenant Sam.

Sam ne résista pas. _On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix_ pensa Sam. Il se laissa traîner dehors dans la voiture jusqu'au poste de police. _J'espère que Dean aura plus de chance que moi._


End file.
